


All Laced Up

by lonelylestat



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: He’s pretty and he knows it, Klaus does some cleaning, Lingerie, Masturbation, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylestat/pseuds/lonelylestat
Summary: Klaus has the house to himself and decides to go through his closet. He finds an old outfit and decides to get one last use out of it.





	All Laced Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Umbrella Academy is one of the best shows I’ve seen in years. So this is my first contribution to the fandom. (I love Klaus more than I love myself)

Klaus was bored. 

His siblings were out doing god knows what, and he was stuck at the house by himself. Ben was not around, and Klaus was actually grateful for the peace and quiet. He was currently laying on his bed, trying to find an ounce of motivation to do something. When he usually had the house to himself, he participated in activities that led him to be a little more....vocal. Meaning, he would go out into the streets and find some random hot guy to fuck him senseless. He was horny, but it was pouring down rain outside, and he didn’t feel like going out in the cold. So, he was stuck in the house left to his own devices. 

Klaus sighed, and looked around his room. He eyes landed on his closet, which was overflowing with clothes, some of which he had secretly “borrowed” from Allison. He stood up with a groan and stretched, and set to going through his clothes. The more old outfits he got of, the more sexy things he could buy in the future.

After digging through the items he wore most often, his eyes landed on a spot of color: dark red lingerie. He had purchased this a while ago for fun, and had gotten a lot of use out of it. Men got really turned on when they found out he was wearing it under his normal clothes. He reached into the closet and pulled it out. It would definitely be too small for him to wear now.....but might as well get one last use out of it. 

As he started undressing, Klaus thanked the heavens that he had the house to himself. He finished putting on the lingerie, and shivered. Having the lace rub against his skin brought back some vivid memories. The deep red made his white skin stand out, and the material that used to cover what was needed....no longer did its job. 

The head of his dick was hanging out of the front of the panties, and it barely covered his ass. Klaus went and lied down on the bed, slowly stroking himself through his panties as he recalled showing other men his secret outfit. Being called a “slut” and getting fucked while wearing it. 

He bit down on his lip. One of his hands went to pinch his nipple through the bra, and the toner went to stroke himself. 

“God yes,” he moaned out loud. This is what he needed. What he deserved. He had been sober for a couple of days now, and boy he needed to relieve stress. His other hand dropped to squeeze his balls, and he thrusted up into the air. He let out a choked cry. It had been too long since someone else had touched him. 

No. Don’t think about him. Just exist in this moment. 

His hand quickened, and he started to breathe faster. He came with a gasp, and took a minute to catch his breath. He sat up on his elbows and looked at himself. His cum covered the front of the panties, and Klaus was grateful that it was old and too small. With a stretch, he proceeded to get clean and make a mental note to go out and buy some new lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fanfics that I’ve ever written, so any feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you would like me to write in the future!


End file.
